Buses, Pickpocketing, and Bright Red Tomatoes
by Clockwork Counterfeit
Summary: Lovino and Feliciano are kids who live in an abandoned bus with a few others. Antonio is a kid who lives a normal life. He decides he wants to befriend the Vargas brothers and friends, but Lovino doesn't want to trust him. ONGOING HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

Not sure where the idea came from—Black Cat, maybe? I've been thinking about rewatching it...

Anyway! Here, the characters are very young. Francis is the oldest, and he's only twelve. Lovino himself is only around nine or ten.

Rated for Lovino's, and a few others', ever-lovely vocabulary.

Don't own Hetalia, no matter how hard I wish. Feel free to correct my mistakes and criticize what must be criticized! :D

* * *

><p>"All right, boys, that's 20.46." The baker told the young boys. She was surprised they were here on their own. One seemed hardly ten, if not younger, while the other had to be a little younger, no older than eight. Their clothes were out of shape, too—was their mother that cheap? Then again, she was giving them twenty dollars to get bread. Maybe it was just how the younger parents were. She didn't really understand them. She hated those kind of thoughts—made her feel old.<p>

The elder one nodded. "Uh, yeah. Feliciano, give her the money," he said, taking the bag full of various kinds of bread quickly, almost snatching it. Kids could be so impolite. Take this one for example. He kept shifting uncomfortably and didn't really look at her.

"Ve? But, _fratello_, we don't have any money," the younger replied, confused. He didn't seem to notice his brother grit his teeth and curse under his breath.

"Excuse me?" The baker woman suddenly appeared much more frightening than before, her eyes narrowed and her hands on her hips. "Boys, how exactly were you plannin' on gettin' my bread?"

"Shit!" The older exclaimed, using language that no boy his age should know. "Feliciano, run! Now!" The two rushed out of the bakery, the bag of bread still in the older's tiny hands.

They were in such a rush that they didn't notice the curious, excited green eyes of a young Spanish boy watching them.

The woman, outraged, tried to give chase while one of the workers contemplated calling the police. They were just little kids and were already almost gone, and it was only a little bread, so would it be worth it to call the cops on them?

* * *

><p>The baker tried to find them once she was outside, but the boys had long ago mastered the art of blending in, then hiding in the nearest alleyway. There were rules they knew and memorized. Don't draw attention, don't allow yourself to be caught by storeowners, don't let anyone else think you might be in trouble. Don't be anything other than completely normal, but be quick because they might catch you. Once in the alley, don't allow other people (if any) to spot you. Hide your food and possessions. Keep a careful eye on anyone who could possibly be a threat—or anyone, period. Lovino and Feliciano always followed these rules to the letter when escaping things like this. Lovino liked to think that it was just bad luck.<p>

They stayed behind some abandoned wooden structure in the alley, both peeking out every now and then to look for danger. Finally, once they were sure they wouldn't be found, Lovino rounded on his brother. "_Idiota_! _Bastardo_! _Stupido_! The idea was to act like we _did_ have money, then get out once there was an opening! Why the hell did you tell her we didn't have money? What goes on in that airheaded damn mind of yours? Did you really forget the plan?"

Feliciano flinched in the face of his brother's anger. "V-ve… sorry, Lovino… I forgot I wasn't supposed to say that…"

"Damn right you forgot!" Lovino raged. He checked the bag to see if all the bread they'd collected was still there. He sighed in relief. Most of it was safe. "At least we still have the food. Arthur and Vasch won't murder us, I guess."

"I'm sorry, Lovino." Feliciano said again, looking on the verge of tears. Lovino knew that if there was Feliciano truly hated, it was their life right now, stealing food to eat or taking charity from anyone who'd give it. Lovino hated it, too—but it was all Nonno's fault for dying on them like that.

The older brother waved his hand dismissively, still angry but unwilling to see his brother cry. "Whatever. Let's just get the food back to the bus."

* * *

><p>Eight of them lived in their little abandoned school bus, and they worked to collect food and money in pairs. There was Feliciano and Lovino Vargas, two young Italian boys who specialized in theft. There were twins Alfred F. Jones and Matthew Williams, but they couldn't be more different. There was Vasch Zwingli, kind of like a leader, and his little "sister" Lili, who was not only the youngest of them at seven years old but the only female there. Finally, there was Arthur Kirkland and Francis Bonnefoy (the oldest), and when not "on the clock", so to speak, they spent their time arguing and fighting. When they did work together, though, the results were always much better.<p>

"If you're another homeless asshole, I have a gun and I'll shoot!" Vasch yelled at them from the bus, waving around a pistol he'd gotten through unknown means around three years ago (the others had knives if they needed defense). Lovino wasn't even sure if it had bullets, but he never bothered asking because Vasch might want to demonstrate. It was kind of funny, since Vasch was only eleven and he looked less dangerous with a gun than he would have if he was a bit older.

"We _are_ homeless assholes, smart one," Lovino snapped back to him, getting on the bus. "You are, too, in case you've forgotten." Feliciano followed behind silently, carrying their bread, likely spacing out and thinking about pasta.

"W-welcome back," Lili said quietly. Feliciano acknowledged it by beginning a conversation with her.

Most normal people didn't know about their hidden home—it was abandoned in a less populated part of town. That didn't mean some other homeless older ladies and gentlemen tried to get on, but that was what the gun and knives was for. The kids there were very, _very_ careful about not getting followed, and were _very_ fierce in protecting their bus.

The bus itself was pretty rundown, with some of the windows broken or cracked, and many of the seats with giant holes or even just missing altogether. One of the tires had mysteriously disappeared at some point, along with the steering wheel. The boys also noticed that it was missing its engine. It was basically a broken down piece of crap, but they loved and treasured it.

"Sorry, sorry," Vasch said dismissively, "What's the profit?"

"Bread, about twenty bucks worth. It's that tiny bakery on Oak Street, so me and Feliciano can't go back there, especially while the baker lady's there."

"It's 'Feliciano and I'." Arthur, who had already returned with Francis, corrected him. "Learn your English, Lovino."

"Fine. '_Feliciano and I_'," he spoke the words mockingly, "actually got something. What about you idiots, where's your contribution?" He noticed that only he and Feli seemed to have brought back any food.

Arthur jerked a thumb to where Francis was putting money in a plastic jar. "Thirty dollars and 24 cents, a new record." He smirked. "Vasch says it all has to go to savings." He shrugged. Lovino never knew why Vasch insisted on saving money when they could buy food or clothes or something useful with it, but the Swiss was practically the leader, and so he must know what he's doing, right? Not that Lovino wouldn't mind using it to get some real good food…

"But nothing we can use tonight to, you know, not starve." He finally countered, earning a glare from both Arthur and Francis, who was now looking for something—probably the newspaper they stole every day.

"V-ve, _fratello_, don't get in a fight." Feliciano begged.

"We're back!" Alfred's voice rang out from the entrance, interrupting the possible Lovino-Arthur fight. He and Matthew both had their arms full of tomatoes. Round, red, likely very juicy _tomatoes_. The Vargas brothers' mouths _watered_ at the sight of one of their favorite foods. He didn't know there was any place but the supermarket to even get tomatoes, and they couldn't go back there for the next few days 'cause the stole from there yesterday. Alfred noticed their staring, and grinned triumphantly, causing the older Italian to glare at him. "Got the jackpot!"

"I don't want to hear it unless you actually won the lottery," Arthur told him.

"Take a look, though! Matt found the place today when we were exploring that Shadow Ridge neighborhood for food!" The twins set the tomatoes down gently with the bread, and Matthew ran off to get his stuffed white bear. "We had to wait until the family left the house, and then we took as many as we could. Oh, and we found a few quarters on the street!" Matthew nodded and dug in his pockets for their change. Alfred glanced at their other food. "Got some bread, too, huh?"

"Yeah, but Feliciano almost screwed it up," Lovino stared accusingly at his brother.

"I-it was an accident, ve~" His brother said, waving his arms in front of him defensively. "A-and we got away in the end…"

"Let us not worry about the past," Francis interrupted them, an arm resting on a confused Matthew's shoulder. "We have much more food than we did even last week, along with some money that we could spend at _any time soon_." He said the last three words pointedly to Vasch, "Now, now, _mes amis_, how about we eat dinner and go about our night, hm?"

Although, on its own, it had seemed like plenty, when splitting up some bread and tomatoes among seven growing boys and one girl, the food was not as much as they would have liked. Still, they were grateful, and Lovino knew why—just last week, they were all eating dog biscuits.

"S-so," Lovino looked at Alfred, "where exactly is the house with the tomatoes?"

"I'll take you and Feli there tomorrow to show you!" He responded with a smile. "Right, Matt?" Matthew just nodded, quietly eating some of his tomato. He seemed mesmerized by the tiny fruit. _As he should be_, Lovino thought, _since tomatoes are the best things ever_.

Near what used to be the driver's seat, the older boys were talking. "Do you think I'd pass for fourteen?" Francis was asking Arthur and Vasch.

"You hardly pass for a male," Arthur replied. Personally, Lovino thought Francis looked more masculine than, say, Lili did feminine. She could pretend to be a five or six-year-old boy if she wanted to. "You're twelve, and you look it. Besides, what job did you see?"

"This newspaper company hires people for smaller jobs at fourteen," Francis responded, looking at the ad in the paper again. They stole it every day from someone different, and would always go through the job listings to see if they could find a job for a steady income. It never worked out. "Perhaps Vasch could try and look fourteen?"

"Vasch wouldn't look fourteen, either," Arthur pointed out. "Not even close."

"We could both try!" Vasch snapped at him. Lovino knew, though, that even if they did try, they'd probably both fail miserably. That was the hard part in getting a job—it always failed for one reason or another.

* * *

><p>Antonio watched the doors where the young Italians had run out with their stolen bread. He'd watched as the baker woman came back from her chase, severely pissed, and then called the police. He'd watched when the police tried to explain that things like this happened, but they would keep an eye out for the thieves (but honestly, he knew they figured a nine and eight-year old thief seemed kinda unlikely). His mind always went back to the boys, though. It was really fascinating watching them, or, more specifically, the older one. He'd wondered about what they did and where they lived and why they would steal someone else's food and why they didn't have any money. And the older one—who was he? Why was he stealing when he was so young? Was he smart? Did he have friends? Was he nice? Thoughts about the two young boys kept running through his mind, even when he went home with his mother and father.<p>

"Mamà," he said during dinner that night, "why were those boys from the bakery taking food?"

"Because circumstances force them to." His mother replied quickly, not really intent on thinking about how she witnessed a crime.

"Like what?"

"Like not having any money."

"Why wouldn't they have any money?" The idea confused him. He figured most people had enough money for at least an apartment, and besides, kids' parents were supposed to care for their kids, so that they didn't have to steal bread from a local tiny bakery. That was how life worked.

"There are various reasons, _querido_. Now why not go check on the tomatoes?"

"_Sì_, Mamà."

Strangely enough, when he went out to his backyard to check on their extensive tomato garden, it almost seemed… like it was missing some. When he checked the plants, he could see some where the tomatoes had been carelessly plucked. _Was it those boys from earlier?_ He wondered, thinking back to the two brothers.

Well, if it was, then they could have those tomatoes because they needed their food, he decided.

He hoped he would see them again.

* * *

><p>AN- Aaaaand there we have chapter 1.

I, for one, think Francis looks plenty masculine as a kid... kind of.

Review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

So many faves and alerts! Thank god! I love all you people!

I especially love the reviews! I'm glad they're positive…

And so, here we are, living our lives…

* * *

><p>"Okay, okay, so! That's the house over there!" Alfred's voice was loud, excited, and (according to Lovino) grating as he announced their location. Lovino regarded the house dully. It was one of those simple ones in a normal, middle-class neighborhood, with a normal car in the driveway and some normal plants in the front yard, probably containing a normal couple possibly with some normal children who were living a normal life. It was very… normal. He'd expected the house to look more original, but it seemed like any other house in any other suburban neighborhood they regularly raided. It was disappointing.<p>

Except it was also the house that held his precious tomatoes, so he'd forgive any unoriginality about it.

"So, yeah, it looks like the family's here right now, so we can't take any of the tomatoes," Alfred kept going.

"Al," Matthew interrupted him, "did you ever think that maybe top volume isn't the best volume?" He kept glancing around, like he might have been apprehensive.

"What does that mean?" Alfred tilted his head at his brother. Matthew just sighed and shook his head, so the younger twin shrugged and returned to Vargas brothers. "Anyway, we should probably go find our dinner. We've got all day, but why not, right?"

"I thought we came here for tomatoes," Lovino replied, obviously irritated, "Why would you bring us here if there were no tomatoes?"

"… Because you asked us to?"

Feliciano was watching the gate to the backyard with interest. "Ve~, do you think if we ask, they'll give us more tomatoes?"

"They might, if you don't mention we stole the last bunch," Lovino replied sarcastically.

"Ve~ really?" He seemed almost hopeful.

"No." His brother's face fell, but Lovino did nothing about it. Matthew, on the other hand, patted him on the shoulder, cheering him up again.

* * *

><p>Antonio had spied the four boys out his bedroom window. Well, he'd originally thought it was three, but then he saw the last one. Anyway, he'd been incredibly bored before that. Gilbert was grounded for another run-in with the police (already the cops practically had the kid's parents on speed dial), and the other kids—Sadiq, Mathias, Lukas, Michelle, Kiku, etcetera—were all busy at the moment. And honestly, Antonio was too social a person to be able to entertain himself for too long. He was the kind of person that needed other people. So, when he looked out the window and saw four kids standing around in front of his house, he had practically squealed with joy.<p>

Especially when he noticed that two of them suspiciously resembled the two boys from the bakery.

He took a moment to wonder what they were doing there and why their clothes were all ripped and stained with mud and possibly grass, but then he didn't bother with it—they were people! And those boys had been so interesting, so it was fine to see them again.

"Mamà, I'm going outside!" He called out, and closed the door once he heard something he assumed was an affirmation.

He ran up the boys without hesitation. The first thing he noticed was that they seemed ready to leave. In fact, the one of them—one of the two blondes—was suggesting just that when Antonio reached them.

"_Hola_!" he called out. They all jumped, froze, and stared at him. He noticed that two of them had apprehension written all over their faces, while the other two seemed ready to be best friends with him.

"_Ciao_!" The auburn-haired one greeted. "Do you live here?"

"Of course he lives here, idiot," The dark-haired one responded, scowling. Somehow, the expression was absolutely adorable on him, "That's why he came from that house."

The auburn one ignored the comment, "Do you like pasta? What's your name? You look older than me or Lovino! How old are you? Is it true there are toma—" His mouth suddenly and quickly was covered by the dark-haired one's hand, leaving him to only let out a series of incomprehensible muffled noises.

"Shut up, dammit!" The other two didn't really react to it, like they were used to it. They looked a lot alike—twins? Antonio himself was a little surprised at the dark-haired kid's language, until he remembered that the he had yelled out "shit" at the bakery. Must be a natural thing.

Antonio, pushing away his confusion, just flashed them one of his sunny smiles. "I'm Antonio, yeah, this is my house! I don't really eat a lot of pasta, but when I do eat it, it's really good!" He especially liked to smother it in butter and _lots_ of tomato sauce. His mind drifted into thoughts about churros, which were especially good when dipped in chocolate, as he knew very well. He wondered for a moment how pasta and chocolate would taste, but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Ve~, you don't eat a lot of pasta?" The auburn one looked almost shocked. Antonio kind of worried—did he say something wrong? He hoped not, he kinda wanted to be friends with these four. And, looking at the horrified face, Antonio almost felt _guilty_ for not eating enough pasta in his life. He kind of wanted to go out and fill his stomach with it right there and then to see that face cheer up.

Before he could stutter out an apology for hurting the kid's feelings, one of the others, a blonde with bright blue eyes and one cowlick sticking up wildly, stepped up. "I'm Alfred, a hero! This is my brother, Matthew, who isn't a hero but just as cool, and these two are Lovino and Feliciano!" He gestured to the other blonde, the dark-haired one, and then the auburn one each in turn. Matthew nodded in hello, but for some reason, he seemed wary of Antonio.

Antonio stuck his hand out to Lovino. "It's nice to meet you, Lovi!" "Lovi" stared at the hand, like he was unsure of whether to take it or bite it, so he retracted it before he picked the latter. "U-um, are you new to the neighborhood? I know it's called Shadow Ridge which doesn't sound very friendly but it's a fun neighborhood and everything."

"We're not new to the neighborhood, idiot," Lovino said, still tense. Antonio wondered why it seemed like the young boy didn't like him. Then he seemed to realize something, because his eyes widened and his cheeks flushed bright red and he looked _absolutely adorable_. "Wait! W-who said you could call me Lovi?" he snapped. Antonio couldn't do anything but giggle at the cute face he had on. "H-hey! Idiot! I'm talking to you!"

"I haven't seen any of you at school. Do you go somewhere else?" he asked, ignoring Lovino's continual—but completely adorable—protests at the new nickname.

"Yes." Matthew said quickly. Alfred looked like he wanted to talk, but then winced for some reason and didn't say anything. "We all go to an elementary school around thirty minutes from here. Well, Alfred and I are going to a middle school in the fall, but it's still pretty far away."

"Oh," He glanced at Lovino, a little disappointed he wouldn't be able to see the Italian firecracker at school. "Why so far away?"

"Private school." Matthew replied. "Our parents are religious." Antonio nodded, but wasn't really sure how to comment on it. He was pretty sure there was a private school closer than that, but that might have been a high school. He didn't know much on the subject.

"We have to go." Lovino said suddenly, sending another scowl towards Antonio. He wondered if this was kind of a default expression, but it hadn't changed (aside from that cute embarrassed face) since they met. "Things to do."

"Ve~, already?" Feliciano asked, sadness written on his face. It kind of cheered him up to know they didn't have him, but then it made him guilty for liking that sad puppy face of Feliciano's.

Alfred nodded. "He's kinda right… for once." He laughed as he dodged Lovino' swinging arm. "Vasch is gonna kill us if we come back empty-handed."

"Al, please be quiet." Matthew scolded, but Antonio couldn't figure out why. His eyes flicked back to Antonio and he smiled (it was almost as adorable as Lovi's embarrassed face), "It was nice meeting you, but he's right, we need to leave."

"Ah, wait!" Antonio ran back to his garden, leaving the other four staring after him, utterly confused as to why he so suddenly retreated. He quickly plucked four tomatoes from their stems, and rushed back out to the others. They were watching the backyard gate when he suddenly thrust the tomatoes towards them. "Here! Take some of these!"

The reaction to a few tomatoes was much more than he expected, as the boys took them quickly and eyed them hungrily. Only Matthew had the manners to thank him, as the other boys seemed like they were restraining themselves from eating them. _But… that's what you do with tomatoes._

"All right!" Alfred cheered, earning a glare from Lovino, a sigh from Matthew, and a nod from Feliciano. "We'll see you later, Antonio! You're a cool person!" He grinned at him before turning around. "Maybe we should drop these off before we go back into the city…" he was saying as they walked off.

"It might be a good idea…" Matthew agreed quietly, but it was harder to hear him as they got farther away.

Lovino stopped when they were a few yards away, and turned back to look at Antonio, who was about to go outside. His face was as red as the tomato in his palm. He opened his mouth, and sputtered out "Antonio," but finally settled on a glare as Antonio waved at him and clutched his tomato tighter, but not enough to burst it. It made the Spaniard giggle.

* * *

><p>"So, what, now we're rich private school kids?" Vash snapped at them when they told their story, not really noticing that Feliciano looked on the edge of tears and Matthew looked like a combination of frightened and fuming. "When someone catches you, you <em>run<em>! That's been the rule forever!" Suffice to say, he hadn't been particularly elated to find out that they'd befriended some kid in a neighborhood. Especially when that kid happened to live in what could have been their new food source. And he could harm any of them. Paranoia rose up at the thought. He didn't want this new "Antonio" to be a danger to him or Lili or any of the others.

He was scared. Although Vasch wasn't the type for admitting such a weakness, he feared anyone they gave their name out to, even when they added fake stories and gave no other information. He rarely even begged from the same person twice. But he's been on the street longer than any of the others, and he would not put them in danger because they didn't know as much as him.

"He's an idiot." Lovino replied defensively, biting into his half of the tomato (he'd been very reluctant to give up the other half until Vasch and Arthur forced him). "He fully believed it. And besides, we hadn't taken anything yet."

Alfred nodded. "Yeah, Vasch, we've got nothin' to worry about. We'll probably never see Antonio again!" He grinned in what Vasch assumed was an attempt to keep the atmosphere light. His mood only darkened with Lovino's expression.

"_Bruder_…" Lili tugged on his sleeve. She was watching him softly with those sweet, earnest Lili-eyes, smiling softly. "I think they were right to accept the tomatoes for food. I don't think Mr. Antonio is a danger."

Vasch, even if he was still angry, didn't argue further.

* * *

><p>"And the older Italian one is really cute and his face can turn all red and it's adorable!" Antonio blabbed to Gilbert over the phone.<p>

"You know, talking to you makes it seem like everything is made of rainbows and lollipops." The German (although he claimed Prussian) replied. On the other end, the Spanish boy frowned, but Gilbert had no way of knowing it. "So, about these kids, you know anything else about them?"

"They go to some private school a half hour away. Nothing else." He shrugged. "I think they live nearby, though, 'cause Lovi said they weren't new to the neighborhood."

"We should find them!" Gilbert's voice switched to his "conspiring tone". "We're gonna look for them them and it's gonna be awesome~." He singsonged the word "awesome". "See, all we need to do is find these four kids of yours again—what did you say their names were?"

"Lovino, Feliciano, Alfred, and… um…" Antonio thought for a second, trying to remember the name of the last one. He didn't really have a presence… he hadn't said anything that Antonio ignored, did he? Oh, crap. Now He felt twice as in the wrong, wondering if the mysterious last private-school-attendee was mad at him.

"Doesn't matter, we'll figure it out." Gilbert dismissed Antonio's guilt quickly. "Anyway, then we find where they live and surprise them! It'll be awesome!"

Another voice cut in. "You're _not_ stalking some other people. That isn't right, Gilbert." Ludwig, Gilbert's younger brother, a kind of uptight person with intense blue eyes. _How long have I been on speaker?_ Antonio thought.

He thought he heard muttering of a "Captain Obvious" before his so-called Prussian friend continued. "Of course we are, Ludwig!" Gilbert replied cheerfully. "You're helpin' us, too, because you need to be more awesome like that!"

"I am not—" Ludwig was cut off, and Gilbert muttered a curse under his breath.

"Crap, Mutti's home. If she finds me on the phone, I'm _dead_. _Gott_." He heard more admonishing from Ludwig, who apparently didn't know Gilbert had been grounded from the phone.

Something in that sentence struck the Spaniard as particularly strange. "Wait… she left you and Ludwig alone at home, while you were grounded, and she didn't think that you'd sneak out?"

"She doesn't have that kind of foresight with me! Only with looking for reasons to visit her boyfriends!" Gilbert hissed back quickly. In the background, he heard Ludwig say his brother should have more faith in Ms. Beilschmidt or something like that. "I gotta go! We're searching for your new friends tomorrow! Bye!" With that, all Antonio heard was the dial tone.

So… apparently they were looking for Lovi tomorrow.

* * *

><p>I love writing Vasch in paranoia mode… I love short-tempered characters in general. I mean, Gilbert is awesome, but yelling at people is a joy~<p>

Review, favorite it if you like it!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N-** Agh, so! My laptop broke. So I couldn't post anything. I wrote chapters 3 and 4 though (4 is being re-edited again, it'll be out within the next few days), and some of 5 on my iPod. I'm so sorry~!

I also did some planning for other fics, though~

I know, I should probably focus on this one. I really should.

Disclaimer. About Hetalia. I do not own.

* * *

><p>The first few days of searching for the four did not go well. Which should be read as "there were no results whatsoever".<p>

Erszébet, Gilbert's (and, by extension, Antonio's) sometimes-friend, was the first person to see the two Italians again when she was going to the park, and she even talked to them for a couple minutes, apparently. She gushed to Roderich about it during a visit to his house (a visit that Gilbert insisted on tagging along to). "The younger one especially!" she'd said. "He had the adorable little face, and he almost looked like a girl. He had this funny little curl, too, but he said no one could touch it. He had this funny habit of saying 've'. I don't really know what it means, but maybe it's Italian." She shrugged. "Anyway, I think you would have liked them."

Gilbert, interested in the description of the mystery boy—which coincidentally matched Antonio's description of one of them—interrupted the conversation in a fantastic display of grace and tact by putting a hand on her shoulder and yelling "Halt!" as loud as humanly possible. It got their attention very quickly. "The older one. Did he have dark hair?"

Erszébet looked at him sharply. "I'm trying to talk to—"

"Answer the question. The older one. Did he have dark hair and a foul mouth?"

She still looked annoyed, but thought it over. "I guess, I only heard him talk once or twice. Why? Do you know them?"

_Perfect._ "Where did they go?"

* * *

><p>"And you're sure Lovi and Feli went this way?" Antonio asked again as he, Gilbert, and Ludwig traveled up the stream in the woods. They didn't go there often, so Antonio didn't know the area as well. The creek, though, ran through that rich neighborhood where Roderich lived, if he was right, and the park nearby.<p>

"Erszébet said that they were going upriver! We just follow it a little fast and then we find them!" Gilbert answered confidently. Still, he was trudging quietly, obviously not wanting to face the possibility of scaring off the two adorable Italians or Alfred and the other one, if they saw them.

"We shouldn't be stalking them." Ludwig said _again_. Antonio, for one, was offended. They were not _stalking_, they were just looking for his new friends!

Gilbert, on the other hand, was completely unbothered by the semi-insult. "Then why are you here, little brother?"

"To keep you out if trouble." He didn't mention that Gilbert had dragged him along by the collar of his shirt despite the protests and reminders his older brother wasn't allowed out of the house. It was actually very amusing to watch, but Antonio didn't point that out, either.

Gilbert was right, and they did catch up to Lovino and Feliciano, who were cautiously walking upriver. The albino silently warned his companions to stay quiet until they could find and opportunity to surprise them, obviously finding this to be fun. They also had to hide, because Lovi kept looking back nervously before continuing with his brother. It was a long walk. Or at least it _felt_ long, it was probably only around five or ten minutes.

Eventually, the boys very randomly turned at a ninety-degree angle, walking calmly away from the stream. Gilbert and Antonio exchanged a puzzled glance: there were no real landmarks around here, so it seemed kind of weird to move at this particular spot. _They aren't lost, are they?_ Antonio thought. If they were, then he could help them. They just had to follow the creek! The trio gave chase silently.

The first thing they noticed as the forest cleared a very old but large bus became visible. Like, a school bus, but what might have been a sunshine yellow was now more akin to puke yellow thanks to age and dirt. A very worn school bus, at that, rusted and dented with cracked windows, and Antonio was pretty sure it was missing a tire—which would be weird because really, why would someone need a bus tire?

They second thing he noticed was that a young blonde boy, definitely no older than Antonio himself, was pointing a gun out one of the windows. And not one of those cute toy guns that kids get for their birthday—that was a real pistol being pointed at them. "Get any closer and I'll shoot." Those words were not a threat but a promise. Gilbert, Ludwig, and Antonio immediately stopped and all put their hands up like they do in the cop movies. Because if you put your hands up, then they might not kill you.

They were about to talk, but then Lovino, not noticing them, started cursing. "You do this all the fucking time! Dammit, you bastard, do you even look at who you're pointing that stupid thing at?" So this was a regular occurence? Did that mean the blonde was talking to the brothers? They still didn't move, unsure of what to do.

Antonio's suspicion was proven correct, as Blondie ignored the outburst. "Get any closer to Feliciano and Lovino, and I shoot! I dare you!"

That caused the brothers to whirl around, dropping the oranges they were holding. Lovino's amber eyes were wide as they recognized Antonio. "What the hell are you doing here? Who the hell are they?"

"I'm awesome!" Gilbert replied confidently, leaving Ludwig only to sigh, exasperated.

Rather than answering, Antonio nervously asked, "Lovi, why does he have a gun pointed at us?" He tried to smile, but it was shaky and it might or might not have made him angrier.

"They followed you two idiots!" Blondie yelled at them from his place on the bus. "They. Followed. You." The little girl staring at them impassively at Blondie's side was not helping either side.

"That's impossible! I kept looking to make sure!" Lovino sputtered out, turning around to face the bus and angry blonde guy.

"Yeah, looks like you failed a spot check there, huh?" Gilbert sneered, obviously trying to shake off the danger. He didn't lower his hands, though. Lovino ignored him in favor of arguing with the blonde one.

"Ve~, hi Antonio! Who are your friends? Do they like pasta?" Feliciano didn't seem to think they were in danger at all. Well, for a moment, anyway. Then his eyes widened and he shook his head. "Ve! W-wait, don't!"

Something sharp pressed up against his back. "Who are you and why is Vasch waving his gun, wanker?" A voice hissed at him. He turned his head a fraction to see someone, with damp blonde hair and crazy eyebrows, glaring at him.

"Now, now, Arthur, so uncouth," A different, much silkier and airier voice said. This one belonged to a wavy-haired boy with blue eyes. "They will think us savages if you are so rude to them." He noted that there was a probably a knife at Gilbert's back, too, and "Arthur" had a hand around Ludwig's neck. It wasn't enough to choke, but definitely enough to threat. Ludwig chose wisely not to move.

"We have knives to their backs and a gun pointed at them," Arthur replied bluntly. "I don't think they think of us as civil."

"Oui, but being thought of as a savage is hurtful, non?"

"I don't think of you as savage," Ludwig said (not too quickly, probably trying to be steady), wanting to salvage the situation.

"Now, see, the little one feels the need to reassure us. Look what you have done." Arthur didn't reply, but Antonio heard angry muttering. The only word he caught was 'bloody', which was not reassuring.

"Hey! Don't talk bad about my brother!" Gilbert spat, not too happy with the turn of events.

"They weren't, and you're not helping." Ludwig sighed again.

"Lovi, did we do something wrong?" he asked again, hoping to get back to what he considered the most important topic.

"Arthur, Francis, Vasch, will you _shut the fuck up_?" Lovino snapped. "The Spanish one is fucking harmless. He's that Shadow Ridge kid we told you about. The one who gave us the tomatoes." Antonio thought back to a few days ago when he first actually met the brothers. Oh, so maybe that's why didn't eat them immediately! They wanted to share with Vasch and Arthur and Francis and that little girl who still didn't talk.

Did that mean Alfred and his brother would come, too? Alfred said he was a hero, so everything would be fine, right?

"What about us?" Gilbert demanded, ruby eyes glaring.

"I don't know you." He replied unsympathetically.

"They're fine, Lovi!" Antonio went for assuring. "They're my friends!"

"That's nice," Antonio smiled happily, completely missing Lovino's sarcasm.

Vasch listened carefully, paused, and finally lowered his gun, not taking his angry green eyes off of them. As if that was a cue, Antonio felt the sharp presence of the knife leave his back, and then a much sharper sense of relief. He might have also felt an emerald glare on the back of his head, but he wasn't sure about that one.

"S-so, Lovi, why are you here?"

Lovino glanced to the bus, glanced to Vasch and the girl, glanced to Arthur and Francis, and then finally settled his gaze on the three. "Bastard, this is where we live."

* * *

><p>"So, yeah, that's why Captain America is the best superhero ever!" Alfred was saying as the appoached the bus. He was having a (mostly one-sided) conversation on heroes, Matthew trimphantly clutching a bag of McDonalds as they made their way home. His stomach knotted with hunger—he was pretty excited to eat. Lovino and Feliciano and Vasch probably got something, and maybe the others. He hoped so, anyway. Feli and Lovi could've gotten caught, or just unlucky. Vasch was smart, but smart did not mean fortunate. If only. Days like that were horrible, but they plowed through.<p>

Much better than going back.

When the boys boarded the bus, ready to call out the usual greeting, they stopped. Stared. Reached for their pocketknives on instict. Watched the three guests carefully.

Two strangers and Antonio. There. On the bus. _On their bus_.

"Um..." Even Alfred was at a loss for words. He glanced back at Matthew, who usually had a better grasp on situations, but the older twin just shook his head, not understanding either. "Hello?" Antonio waved cheerfully at the greeting. Alfred quickly glanced towards Vasch, whose grip on his gun left his knuckles white as snow. For a minute, Alfred considered panicking, until he noticed that his finger was not on the trigger.

"Hi, I'm Gilbert! I'm awesome!" Someone with a shock of white hair—which was startling on it's own because only old people were supposed to have white hair—and glinting red eyes smirked at him. A younger kid next to him—who looked more like a regular person—introduced himself as Ludwig.

"Alfred. He's Matthew." Alfred wasn't sure how to react, since usually when people come by Vasch is screaming bloody murder and threatening and everyone else—even Lili—has their knives out. Here, it looked like they were talking. And why was _Antonio_ here? And did he bring any tomatoes?

Gilbert looked past Alfred to see the other, who was watching them warily. "Hey there! I almost didn't see you!"

"Happens a lot," Matthew replied shortly.

"Does it really?" Alfred turned his head to glance at his brother, who only gave him an exasperated look, although he didn't know why. The younger brother returned to the others. "So... Why are they here?"

"For reasons unknown." Lovino's fast reply was tense and maybe solemn, and he shot Alfred a glare. It wasn't really surprising—Lovino was generally not a cheerful person—but Alfred still didn't like it. He bristled a bit, ready to fight back.

"Maybe you three should go home before it gets too dark," Francis interrupted, calming the storm before it started using distraction, "We can't really afford to give you dinner, anyways, and I'm sure you would not want to stay the night."

"Very well," Ludwig replied immediately, much to the dismay of Feliciano, "It was very nice of you to clear up this misunderstanding." The twins wore matching blank expressions. There was a misunderstanding? "Brother, Antonio, let's go home. Now." He shot an unreadable look at Gilbert as Gilbert opened his mouth.

"If you say so..." Antonio also seemed reluctant, but he flashed them all a smile. "Bye! Lovi, maybe I'll see you around sometime!" The three walked off the bus, only Lili actually giving a goodbye, and Antonio and Gilbert kept waving as they disappeared into the woods.

Alfred didn't really know what just happened, so he said the first thing on his mind. "... How come he can call you Lovi, but I can't?"

"Shut the fuck up."

* * *

><p>While they ate their dinner of Chicken McNuggets with fries, a couple oranges, and some semi-stale biscuits, Matthew noticed Vasch was very tense. He seemed to dig his fingers into his food, he gripped it so tightly. When their de facto leader spoke, he flinched. "Should I repeat your exact words to you?" he asked Alfred.<p>

Alfred shifted in his bus seat. Matthew saw immediately this was not his twin's ideal topic of duscussion. "I'd kinda prefer it if you didn't."

"'We'll probably never see Antonio again.'"

"I just said not to! _And_ I said 'probably'. How did they find us, anyway? We were supposed to be private school kids or something, living in Shadow Ridge!"

"They followed Lovino and Feliciano." Vasch replied tersely.

"Vasch, maybe you should calm down..." Matthew began, but he was ignored. Of course he was. Why would anybody dare pay attention to what he had to say?

"It wasn't on fucking purpose!" Lovino snapped from his seat. He and Vasch silently glared at each other for a good couple minutes. Matthew could almost feel chills on his spine despite the summer heat. Why, why, _why_ did they put the two most temperamental people in the world in the same city and allow them to meet?

"The Spanish one, Antonio, he was nicely shaped, non?" Francis casually asked Arthur, who did his best to ignore the comment. "And the little one will surely grow up beautifully."

"Ve~, you think so, big brother?" Feliciano said.

"Do _not_ call that freak 'big brother'!" Arthur and Lovino snapped in unision. Matthew sighed, observing the display as he did everything else. Francis really wasn't that bad—the closest thing he (and probably everyone else) had to an older brother figure. Sure, he loved Alfred, but not only was Alfred the younger brother (and it showed with his... mannerisms), he never really could pull off the older-brother-act (and he _tried_, all the time) like Francis did. Francis always told them stories about the stars and and art and history and legends about a woman called Jeanne D'Arc and he explained things that were hard to understand, and even knew stuff that _Arthur_ didn't, and Arthur spent so much time reading! He would always keep the peace between Lovino and Vasch and whoever they were fighting, even if he liked picking on Arthur himself. He was older and smarter than anyone else, and he showed it off, too. So really, why _shouldn't_ Feli call him 'big brother'? Matthew himself only didn't because he thought it would be a little embarrassing... and Francis would never let it go if he did.

"Shut up! We can't trust any of them, so quit talking about them!" Vasch yelled, regaining the attention of all seven others. Lili nodded in agreement, likely because that was what dear brother said. Then again, he _was_ the most experienced in this life than anyone else, so he must know what he was talking about... He decided not to have an opinion on them quite yet. And he figured they would come back, so he could make his opinion later.

"I think we can," Alfred said, voice steady, any previous discomfort gone. "They're nice people, even if they're kinda weird." _Coming from you? Really?_ Matthew didn't voice that thought. They were all a little off-kilter, he supposed.

"Ve~, I think so, too!" Feliciano agreed, nodding. "If they're nice and willing to help us, then they're good, right?"

"The last people seemed nice and willing to help us," Lovino grumbled. "Now we live on a old bus and steal most of what we eat. There's no way we can trust them," The last sentence was said with finality and a bit louder than was probably nessecary.

"I'm not sure of them, myself." Francis mused. "I feel like they are good people, but we've only just met them, non?"

"They're not bad... but they aren't good," Arthur concluded, blinking slowly and setting his green eyes on the rest of group. "Let's just leave it at that for now."

* * *

><p>"... Brother," Ludwig sighed, "What are you doing now?" Gilbert was busily collecting a number of sticks from the area, while he and Antonio watched on.<p>

"Leaving a landmark so we know where the bus is!" Gilbert replied cheerfully, placing down the sticks in a careful fashion. It looked like... something, but Ludwig didn't know what. A campfire, maybe? "Kesesese!" Ludwig would never understand how that qualified as a laugh, but it was yet another thing that his brother was very proud of. "We're totally coming back to that awesome place!"

"Of course we are!" Antonio agreed. Ludwig wondered if he was the only one who thought it strange that the duo seemed completely adamant about knowing these kids on the bus. He himself thought they should be tentative when trusting these eight—they were likely a group of thieves. He didn't want to imagine what they went through to get the bus.

"Exactly! So we need to make sure we know where to go!" Gilbert went on cluelessly, Antonio even joining to help.

Ludwig didn't question further.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** And everyone finally meets!

Francis is definitely the big brother of the group, even if the others try to deny it. He does his best to act like it, too~.

Arthur and Vasch are the opposite. They act like surrogate big brothers to the younger kids, but not as... obviously as Francis, and would immediately deny it. Lovino is the same way to Feli. In the end, they're all the older brothers~.

Alfred likes to claim he's like a big brother... but he isn't. He really isn't. It's cute, in it's own way!

Review, please? I'll drink pickle juice if you do!


	4. Chapter 4

Your favorites and alerts and reviews always make me giggle with joy, you know that?

Pickle juice is delicious, by the way.

And to answer the question of one **KikiPanda7**: Possibly. I'm half-pulling an Indiana Jones here. I'm also beginning to wonder if I can make that depressing. Yipee~ :]

* * *

><p>Antonio first decided to go back to the bus two days later. Gilbert would have come, but apparently his mom and dad were now keeping a very careful eye on him so he couldn't sneak out. "That, and Ludwig's annoying me about staying," he'd added.<p>

He was about to walk out the door when Francis' words came into his head. _"We can't really afford to give you dinner anyways."_ So he rushed to his fridge, and began picking through it for leftovers enough for seven. He wasn't sure if anything was enough on its own, so he took the Tupperware of rice and three carrots. That had to be enough. He knew they would smile at the sight of food.

He once again began his trek to the bus, starting by going to the park. He found immediately it was incredibly hot outside. At least the woods would be cooler—the sun beat down on him. _I hope they're okay..._

* * *

><p>"He's back." Antonio looked up to see Arthur staring at him through one of the windows. They were all (or at least the ones not broken were) opened. "What do you want?"<p>

Antonio ignored the unhappy tone and held up his offerings. "I brought some rice and carrots!" he called back.

Vasch's head popped up next to Arthur. The two sets of green eyes stared at him suspiciously. "Why bring us food?" The gunner asked. Antonio supposed nobody actively sought them out, nonetheless with food. It wasn't surprising, given their first encounter had involved a gun and knives and the possibility of death.

Antonio gave his best smile. "Because Francis said that you couldn't afford food. So I brought some. And I wanted to say hi?" He didn't know how that would work as an excuse.

"What if we don't want to say hi to you?" Arthur asked.

Antonio tilted his head, frowning. "... Why wouldn't you want that? Have I done something wrong?"

Francis' head also appeared, right next to Arthur's. His eyes lit up.  
>"Ah, bonjour, I see you have brought food! Come, come!" His voice was muffled by something in his mouth. Vasch and Arthur turned to stare at him, shocked, and he looked back nonchalantly. "You always say to accept charity," he told them. "So let him aboard. I know you do not like him, but we can be sociable, oui?" Francis's blue eyes returned to Antonio. "Come on then!"<p>

He did not wait for protests or a third invitation. When he jumped up the stairs, he noticed all seven (or was it eight?) were present. Lovino, Feliciano, and Alfred were all collected around a giant bag of ice, a lot like the ones sold at the gas stations. Their faces were pressed into it, and they didn't seem intent on getting up any time soon. The others all had handfuls of ice either in their mouths or pressed to their foreheads, as well. "Hola!" he chirped happily. "What are you all doing?"

"It's _hot_." Alfred whined, possibly in reply, not moving from his posistion on the ice. "God, why are the summers so frikkin' brutal here?"

"Ve~, it's better than winters being brutal." Feliciano replied cheerfully. "And besides, we have the ice!"

"Lili and I got that bag, and I have yet to see any gratitude," Vash noted.

"Thank you Vasch, for stealing a bag of ice," Lovino deadpanned. "In light of this achievement, you have been promoted from to level five. Why not use your newfound power to get us a fan?"

"I don't see you lazy idiots doing anything," Vasch snapped back.

"Too hot... So tired..." Another voice behind murmured. Antonio turned around to see Matthew with a handful of ice on his forehead. _When did he get there?_

"So you stole it?" He asked instead, directing it to Vasch.

"Have to." Vasch shrugged.

Francis appeared at one shoulder. "Ah, technically, we do have thirty-five seventy-nine right now, but Monsieur Zwingli insists we save it for a rainy day."

"Oh. So you do have money?"

"Not enough for anything large, if that is what you asking." When Francis half-sashayed back to his seat, Antonio noticed he was missing a carrot. He then looked towards the French preteen, who was happily munching on said carrot. Francis winked. "Antonio, you really should be more careful. Matthew may be the best pickpocket, and Lovino not far behind, but I am talented myself, _non_?"

Arthur held his hand out to Francis. "Give it up. I'm hungry, too."

"_Non_. I do not get a _s'il te plaît_, you do not get _la carotte_," Francis replied, smirking.

Arthur's emerald eyes flashed. "C'mon, don't keep the stupid thing, frog." There was a pause. "Fine. Please?" The carrot hit his hand.

"I have a couple others..." Antonio reminded them.

"Give one to Alfred and the other to Matthew, if you're so intent on sharing food. Alfred, share with Feli and Lovino. Matthew, give some to Lili." Vasch ordered.

"What about you?" Matthew asked, breaking the carrot. It really didn't look like half.

"I'll be fine."

Matthew rolled his eyes shoved some carrot towards him. "Vasch, you know you eat more than Lil does. C'mon. Take it," Vasch just stared at it.

"I said give it Lili."

"Yeah, but—" Matthew was cut off.

"Take the damn carrot, Vasch," Lovino snapped. "It's food, we're animals. We need to eat." He'd taken his head off the ice, and was now chewing on the midsection of his carrot.

Francis nodded, smiling. "Oui. Exactly what I would have said myself, had I had as crude a speech pattern as Lovino." He earned a glare from said Italian.

Antonio might have asked more questions as he handed the Tupperware of rice to Vasch, but Vasch fixed his stare (which was considerably fierce since nothing had really happened) on him. He looked like he really wanted to say something, but couldn't find the words.

"Excuse me, Mister Antonio?" Lili approached him, filling in for Vasch. "We really appreciate the carrots and the rice and everything, but..."

"But? I don't mind, I thought you would be hungry." Antonio glanced towards Lovino, who looked away, before looking back. Antonio was sure he saw distrust in his eyes.

With that knowledge in mind, he quickly glanced over the expressions of the others. Only Alfred and Feliciano didn't have some level of apprehension on their faces. He didn't quite know how to respond, since he didn't know what could possibly cause such apprehension in the first place. Maybe it was when Vasch almost shot them? _But we cleared that up..._

He was sure there was a reason they didn't like him, even if he couldn't think of it. If people were helping them, it could be okay. Maybe they just needed to know him, so they would realize he was trying to get them to not hate him. With this new logic in mind, Antonio promised himself he would talk to them every day if he could!

So he said his goodbye and left, not noticing the extreme relief that seemed to encase the bus once he stepped off.

* * *

><p>True to his mental promise, he returned every day for a week, sometimes with food or cold water (which he learned they had plenty of in the stream, so it wasn't really necessary), sometimes without.<p>

"Don't you have school or something you need to go to?" Lovino had asked him once.

"Not for another month," Antonio had replied cheerfully.

He learned a couple things about them, too. For example, Francis was abandoned because his parents thought he wasn't worth it. So he said. Very nonchalantly. Antonio avoided questions like that because the one time he was too curious, Arthur amd Lovino were really, really mad at him. He also learned that one day Alfred and Matthew spent an hour stalking him for fun in the city, but Gilbert said he should probably take it as a joke. He still didn't know about that one.

On the seventh day, he didn't notice that nobody had announced his arrival like they had every other time. And when he boarded the bus, only Lovi was there, looking bored out of his mind as he watched the sky from one of the seats.

Until he saw Antonio, and he then proceeded to leap up, draw his knife, and screech unintelligible Italian. But then he _recognized _Antonio (this was apparently an everyday thing for them), and lowered his hand. He didn't put away the knife quite yet, though. "Come to say hi again?" He missed the sardonic tone of voice and the accompanying scowl.

Antonio nodded with a bright smile. "_Sì_! Where is everyone?"

"Scaveging."

"Even Feli?"

"_Feliciano _will be back in a minute. What do you need now?"

"I just wanted to say hi!" Didn't they just discuss this? Lovi just asked him that. Silly Lovi.

"Why?" There was that strange apprehensive look again. Antonio had to leave after a short time every visit because they always looked like that. It always made him uncomfortable.

"What?"

"Why do you keep coming here? I know it's not because you don't have anything better to do, because there are those two German bastards that you brought last week." His honey-colored eyes were narrowed in that glare he always wore.

"Ah, yeah, they're really nice, aren't they?"

"I don't care," Lovino said bluntly. "So why do you keep coming here?"

"... Why wouldn't I?" The question confused him.

The Italian's eyebrow twitched, and his scowl deepened. "Because most people don't give us a _fraction _of the attention you do!" he snapped. "You come here every day just 'to say hi'! What the hell is that? What the fuck do you want?"

"Lovi, I never said I wanted anything..."

"Don't fucking call me that. And you do want something."

"Lovi... no," he added once he got a wince-inducing glare from the younger boy, "What could I want from you? Well, I do want to be your friend, but—"

"_Why_? What _possible _reason could you have? I know it's not because we're pleasant people—we take your fucking food and practically chase you out on a daily fucking basis!"

"I-I bring that food _for_ you to eat, so I don't mind. Is it about  
>the food? Do you not want me to bring it?"<p>

Lovino sat down on the seat, pouting in a way Antonio might have considered adorable if he hadn't registered their conversation. "No. All I want is to know why you think we're worth your time."

"Why wouldn't you be?"

"Do _not _turn this question around."

In the end, the question was left unanswered.

* * *

><p>He and Gilbert sat on the park bench, Antonio blabbering away as usual. This time, though, his voice was solemn and confused. "Why do I need a reason, you think?" he asked, his mind still on his and Lovino's conversation.<p>

Gilbert paused. "I dunno, man," he replied. "They live a completely different life than us. I don't think I could really say anything about it. I mean, there might be a few unawesome explanations, but you never know. Maybe they're just the kind of people you don't want to hang out with."

"They're good people!" Antonio defended them, almost glaring at his best friend.

Gilbert frowned and narrowed his eyes at the Spaniard. His expression was set in an oddly serious, thoughtful (and now, slightly annoyed) one. "I didn't say they weren't. I'm sure they all have awesome personalities, even with all the paranoia. I'm saying that they have to avoid certain people if they don't want to get mugged or killed—more often than we do, anyway—they steal for survival, not for kicks, and they generally have to be bad people. You think those knives are just for show? Maybe they just don't think they can trust you."

Antonio had never heard Gilbert say anything that long and only use the word "awesome" once. He thought for a few minutes, attempting to think back to his previous visits. He asked questions a few times, but a lot of the answers related to their lifestyle were vague at best (aside from Francis's backstory), and then they got that apprehensive look he didn't like. "How do you think they ended up without a house?" he asked thoughtfully.

"Same way as anyone else: abandoned by some unawesome guys who thought that those kids weren't needed."

Antonio smiled lightly. "It's kinda funny that you call them kids when at least one if them is older than you." He got a light slap upside the head for his comment, and he laughed.

"Anyway, Toni," Gilbert jumped down from the bench (which wasn't really necessary, but he stuck the landing), and spun around to face his friend, "to sound all Ludwiggy, I think you've gotta answer one question before you go back."

"What?"

"Are you interested in who they are or what they are?"

"What they are?"

"Thieves. On the street. Homeless."

"You think I'm only interested in their lifestyle?" Antonio's usually nonexistent frown deepened, mildly angry and not-so-mildly insulted. Why would Gilbert think that?

"I think it's a definite possibility. You're kind of a curious person like that. C'mon don't look at me like that, I fully support your awesome friendship, I only think you need to make sure of what you're interested in. Besides, then maybe you can answer Lovino's question."

Before Antonio answered, Gilbert's phone rang. "_Scheiße_." He flipped open the phone, "_Hallo_, Mutti." They both winced as screeching, incomprehensible to Antonio ears, came from the phone. "I left a note, Mutti! Yeah... Yeah, I know, but it was important! ... That was important too! ... Yeah, I'll come home. Fine. How's your boyfriend?" He snapped the phone shut without waiting for an answer—which wasn't very nice because when you ask a question you should expect an answer—or giving a goodbye. He scowled for a moment, like his getting in trouble was the phone's fault, before turning back to Antonio. "So, in recent news, Mutti says that it doesn't matter if it's important and I leave a note, I'm not allowed out of the house. And I have to go back."

"All right then." Antonio rested his chin in his hand.

Gilbert gave him a confident smile. "Don't worry, I'll go with next time you decide to see them again. Maybe it'll convince Mutti grounding me is pointless. Anyway, like I said, just think for a little while. I'm sure something will come to that head of yours."

Antonio smiled at Gilbert. "Thanks. I'll call you when I plan on going again. Bye." And so he sat on the bench, contemplating both the important questions.

_Who or what? _Gilbert asked.

_Why? _Lovino demanded.

_Why do I need an answer? _Antonio wondered.

* * *

><p>Feliciano came back from his "bath" and bathroom break soon after Antonio left. Lovino's head immediately snapped up, his hopes confirmed when he saw the auburn head belonging to his brother, darkened with water.<p>

Not that he had been hopeful. Not because he was lonely and mad and his brother's presence was comforting. Just because Feliciano was an idiot and might have hurt himself since Lovino wasn't there to keep his idiot self out of trouble.

That was it.

"Ve, Lovi, are you okay?" Feliciano asked, his sweet, innocent face immediately contorting into concern. "You look angry."

"From what I've gathered, I tend to always look angry," Lovino replied dryly, not mentioning the visit and that idiot's inability to answer a simple question.

"Ve, yeah, but right now it looks like you're really mad about something."

"Why wouldn't I be mad about something, Feli?" he asked. "We're fucking homeless."

"No! The bus is our home!" Feliciano smiled cheerfully and gestured to all around him.

"We should have a _real _fucking home!" Lovino snapped back. "But our dad didn't think we were worth it! You probably don't remember," he grumbled. "You were only four, you know." What kind of sick bastard leaves a four and six-year-old (with only a basic-at-best understanding of English at that!) at a gas station and thinks they'll survive? If they hadn't found Vasch...

Not that he trusted the bastard. There was no way he could trust that trigger-happy, over-protective, annoying, frugal son-of-a-bitch. He didn't think anything of the guy who had taken them in and helped them learn how to survive and practically saved their lives.

No, not at all.

Just like he didn't trust the stupid twins, the creepy little girl, the British asshole, or the annoying perv. He just lived with them because they had food and shelter.

That was it.

"Ve, yeah, I don't remember Nonno all that much, or the guy you said was our dad," Feliciano agreed. "But I remember Nonno was a nice man, and he liked to sing and dance with us, didn't he?"

A small affectionate smile flicked across his lips. "Yeah. He was an idiot like that." Thinking about idiots brought his mind back to what made him mad, and the smile disappeared. "Feli, why do you think that tomato bastard keeps coming to the bus?" he asked. He honestly wasn't expecting much—Feliciano was an airhead.

His brother took a minute to think. "Ve, maybe it's because he wants to be friends." His cheerful, innocent voice sounded pleased with the answer.

... Sure, he hadn't expected _much_, but really, but he shouldn't have expected anything at all. Stupid airhead brother. "Why? There are other people he could be hanging out with."

"Ve, there are other people we could hang out with, too, Lovi."

"No, not really."

Feliciano tilted his head. "Why did you ask that, Lovi? Don't you think he's a nice person? He really likes us."

"I don't think he does." he replied stubbornly.

Feliciano frowned, not disappointed, but Lovino got that feeling all the same. "Not everyone is like our dad, fratello."

Lovino glared at him for saying that. "He abandoned us when Nonno died! We trusted him and then he got rid of us!" He wasn't still hurting over the abandonment by their dad, especially after they flew to America all the way from Italy just to live there. He wasn't still mad that Nonno died and they had to meet that bastard.

No, not at all.

"And then Vasch helped us and we made friends with everyone else." Feliciano said. "Not everyone is like our dad." he repeated firmly.

Lovino pouted and didn't answer, still insisting to himself that he couldn't trust Antonio or those German freaks.

**A/N-**For those curious, the order in which they met was: Vasch + Lovino and Feliciano + Arthur + Francis, Alfred, and Matthew (who had banded together elsewhere) + Lili.

I thought about pushing Lovino's question off 'till later, but... wanted to establish to little Toni Lovi doesn't think on the same wavelength as him. Bad idea?

And, yes, Francis was told something like that when he was abandoned. Sure, he acts like it's not a problem now, but does any kid walk away from that completely fine with it? Not to say he had a happy home life...

ANYWAY.

Arthur and Lili are the ones I don't have some semblance of a back story for yet. Well, maybe just Arthur. Maybe.

Also, Francis used "_s'il te plaît_" rather than "_s'il vous plaît_" because, well… he's a pretty informal person, _non_?

Reviews? Brutally? I'm sorry to say I'm out of pickle juice this time around, but we do have a suspiciously emptying jar of olives...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**- Hm, this chapter had been harder to write... Happens, I guess. My answer was to stare at the screen and then try something. I don't know how it worked out. Did it?

Also, I realized my chapters were getting longer and longer. Until this one. Very short. Very sad. :[

One thing I realized when writing this chapter was that lots of stories talk about stealing wallets, but it's never discussed what happens to the wallets afterwards. You don't give them back, that would be stupid and possibly impossible. You don't waste it. I mean, would you toss out a (probably) perfectly good wallet? That's why we have pawn shops!

* * *

><p>"How come Antonio doesn't come here anymore?" Alfred asked. He was lolling over one of the seats, watching the five others present with his usual cheer and a little boredom. "It's been like, what, four or five days? Do you think he went somewhere and didn't tell us?"<p>

"Maybe you scared him off when you told him we were stalkers," Matthew teased quietly.

"Ah, I kinda miss him..." Alfred murmured, not paying attention to his brother, who frowned.

"We hardly know him." Arthur pointed out, looking up from whatever book he had this time. Francis dully remembered how Arthur had promised to credit him for whatever they found if "frog you just let me have a few minutes in the library no one's going to stab or shoot me for reading, you should do it more often". Or whatever.

"Yeah, but he was fun to talk to." Alfred replied, bringing Francis back to reality. "He agreed with me on Captain America! You guys think so too, don't you?"

"Ve, about Captain America?" Feliciano was so cute. Very cute. Sweeter than an ice cream sundae. But not very good at following conversations.

"On the cold wet dirt I cry," said their other beloved Italian with his usual sarcasm. Lovino, on the other hand, was much better at _following_ a discussion, but much worse at _participating_ in one.

"Lovino, you're no fun," Alfred whined.

"Bite me."

"I could. Right now." Alfred showed all him teeth in a wide and mischievous smile. Lovino's eyes widened a bit and he retorted in what was presumably Italian, which was lost on the culturally-and-geographically-challenged American.

"Lovino," Francis interrupted, "Antonio did not seem like the type to just stop after visiting so often. Far friendlier than that."

"So we did something wrong?" Arthur asked, not sounding bothered by anything but curiosity. Sounding. Francis wondered if he actually was. He and Antonio did get along in their own way, or at least that was the impression he got.

"Ve, did we hurt his feelings?" Feliciano asked, much more worried than Arthur.

"Maybe he didn't think we were worth his time." Lovino said. He stared out the window rather than looking at the rest of them. "Why would we?"

_Why would he say that?_ "Lovino," Francis' voice was much more harsh. "You should really stop thinking things like that."

"Why?"

Because he could be so irritating. "Why is it you need a reason?"

"There's a reason behind everything."

_Sounds a little self-serving, given the topic,_ Francis thought. "What if there isn't?"

"Then it doesn't exist." Lovino was quickly getting sick of the conversation.

Francis was not. "All right then: what if there is no reason behind the first reason? Or what if it is a reason you don't accept or believe?"

"Once again: bite me."

Figures.

* * *

><p>Antonio thought. He thought about the and the bus and the questions. He thought about the kids, individually, examining all the characteristics he'd managed to notice during his visits. He thought about Gilbert and Ludwig and what they thought (that was a little harder).<p>

Sometimes he spaced out and his mind wandered to churros and video games, but most if the time he thought.

Five days, few conclusions.

Well, no, there was a good conclusion.

The first and basically only conclusion was that he generally enjoyed the company of the bus kids. Why? He didn't know. Alfred and Feliciano were fun to talk with since they could always find funny topics, and Francis often had strange facts to tell him, and he was kinda developing a rivalry with Arthur, which was amusing in it's own way. Matthew he consciously tried to notice as often as possible, because Matthew always seemed to brighten a little at that, and he loved seeing Lili talk with her brother ("Not technically, but it's the bond that counts," Francis told him), since they both always looked so happy. And Lovi was also kind of funny in his opinionative nature even if he didn't always say what he meant.

So, if he were to answer Gilbert's question, then 'who'.

After five days, one down, one to go.

But if it was 'who', then did he answer Lovino's question? And if not, what was the answer? Or maybe there wasn't an answer and he just really liked them. But was that an answer? Maybe it was half an answer, but what would the other half be? Why again? How many 'why's did he answer until he reached the end? It was kind of like dividing by two over and over. Thinking like this quickly grew tiring.

His head hit the table of the outdoor cafe Gilbert had dragged him and Ludwig to. It was beginning to hurt. But he was pretty sure he had his answer.

"You okay, Toni?" Gilbert asked, taking a bite if his cake.

"Who." He replied, not loving his head at the moment.

"What?"

"No. _Who_. And yes, that question was Ludwiggy."

It took a minute for Gilbert to figure out what was being said. "Oh! Good job, Antonio! I knew you'd figure it out!"

"Ludwiggy?" Ludwig repeated cautiously.

"Not your problem, little bro."

"I think it is, if it has my name." Antonio zoned out the beginnings of a quarrel as he caught an interesting sight.

Vasch and Lili.

They were talking with an older woman, who was giving Lili something he couldn't distinguish (probably food, knowing them) from the distance. While Lili was distracting her, Vasch took something out of the older woman's back pocket. He stared at it for a moment (Antonio couldn't see his expression) before going back into the crowd.

Antonio was shocked. He just _stole_ something. From someone who was giving them food at that.

_"So you stole it?"_

_"Had to."_

Yeah, he remembered that conversation but...

A hand then hit his head. "Ow..." Antonio turned to see an irate Gilbert and exasperated (more than usual) Ludwig.

"Were you listening?" Gilbert asked.

"To what?" Gilbert, rather than getting angrier, started laughing. "What?"

"You're so... Antonio."

"Did you see something?" Ludwig asked.

"Um, yeah." Antonio looked back to see Lili was headed in the same direction Vasch went. "Gilbert, I have to go."

"Go where? Hey, Antonio! You owe Ludwig some cash now!" he called after the running Spaniard.

"Owes _me_?" Was the last thing he heard from the brothers.

* * *

><p>Vasch had first noticed Antonio coming after them before he reached the pawn shop.<p>

There were people nice enough to give them food, so he usually felt bad taking their watches or wallets or whatever it is he could pawn off in the only store in town that would take their stuff.

Then he saw Lili's face, remembered they hadn't eaten since noon yesterday, and decided that guilt was a piece of crap.

That's what he had been deciding when he saw Antonio frantically waving his arms in a way that almost gave the gunner a heart attack.

"What are you doing?" he hissed, glaring at the ignorant Spaniard. "Why are you following us?" After the incident that lead the idiot to them, Vasch wasn't sure he liked Antonio (Fernandez Carriedo, he had immediately learned).

"You stole from that lady," he said. _Because that answers my question_.

"And?"

"Why?"

"Because we haven't had any food in twenty-four hours, and the others are tired as hell after spending the first half of the day trying and _failing_ to remedy that." If he had to steal to keep them safe, well, then whatever to who or what those people were and did. He would not let any of them suffer because of him.

Especially Lili. And the Vargas brothers. And the twins. And Francis. And Arthur. That's not the point.

"Why..." He couldn't tell if Antonio was talking to him or not, since he was facing him but didn't really look... focused. _Not that he ever does_. "That question pops up a lot, huh?"

Vasch ignored it in favor of being productive. "I'm going to a pawn shop. Either leave or come." He took Lili's hand and began walking off without seeing the boy's decision.

Antonio (and strangely, the two German brothers from a couple weeks before, soon enough) followed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- It seems almost kind of cruel to pickpocket a person who gave you food. Desperation sucks, eh?

You people should try saying 'Ludwiggy' out loud. It's very amusing. :]

So, yeah, ended up being a short/possibly filler chapter. It was pathetic, I know, feel free to criticize the entire thing. It annoyed me. Stupid chapter. I will try fifty times as hard next time! And probably not have writers block!

Also! Antonio = finally understands "stealing" is actually real. It was kind of a reality he didn't really acknowledge. I mean, we all know about it, but you don't think about it all the time. I think he doesn't really acknowledge everything that comes with living on the streets. Like how you don't acknowledge fiction as real life.

Yup, he's treating their lifestyle like fiction.

How he thinks that'll end for them... Well, he's Antonio for a reason, I guess. :]

Gilbert may or may not see it a bit more realistically. And Ludwiggy Ludwig is Ludwiggy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**- Back from vacation! Which means I now have to finish my summer homework! Which I really don't want to do. So I started writing!

Not much to say on the chapter. Feels almost pointless, aside from talking about Feli's feelings on feelings and showing that, once again, Lovi _does not like_ Antonio. And that Vasch exploits pity.

… Well, wouldn't _you_?

* * *

><p>Vasch led them to his pawn shop, which turned out to be a small corner store thirty minutes away. He explained it was the only one that would take what he had to sell even though he was a kid. Along the way, he would point out signs and Lili would read them out loud. Whenever she did, he would smile in his tiny way and pat her on the head, and then they would continue on their way. Antonio didn't get what about reading a sign would earn praise, and neither did Gilbert or Ludwig, but they shrugged it off. He could ask later when Vasch wasn't so prickly and not adorably talking with his not-technically-but-to-the-same-effect-little-sister.<p>

Plus he was still a little uncomfortable with Vasch's nonchalant attitude towards stealing from people. And not just people, but people who gave them the things they needed, at that. It felt a little cruel.

… Antonio wondered if it was his fault, since he had stopped coming and bringing them food to eat.

The corner store pawn shop was small but very neat, with all their baubles and trinkets and jewelry and action figures all laid out carefully in display cases and shelves.

He failed to notice there was an exceptional amount of wallets.

The Beilschmidt brothers browsed the store with an amusingly avid interest. Gilbert ran straight for the (possibly more than decorative) sword hanging on the wall, while Ludwig seemed especially attracted to the model cars. Vasch spared none of the wares a passing glance and began talking with the guy at the counter, while Lili watched intently.

"Hey kid, you're back," the counter guy greeted with a cheerful smile as he took Vasch's (emptied) wallet, and took a moment to examine it. "Pretty nice one you got here. Fully functional, good condition. Can sell for good money."

"How much do I get for it?" He made no attempt to negotiate a price, instead just taking what he was given without hesitation and handing it to Lili. "Hey, you two," he said to Ludwig and Gilbert. "We're leaving. Now."

"Old guy, how much is this thing?" Gilbert asked, pointing at the decorative sword.

"More than a few years' allowance, kid."

"Can I get a discount?" Vasch dragged the albino out of the store before he could continue, Lili, Antonio, and Ludwig (who sighed) following.

"He made it sound like you went there a lot." Antonio commented.

"Yeah, we do. He knows where those wallets come from, too."

The Spaniard blinked. "… But he still takes them?"

"He pities us." Antonio thought back to all the stories of the heroes who would be at their breaking point, but would still act like they didn't want pity from anyone. Vasch didn't act like those heroes. Did any of them? "Does it matter?"

"I… don't know?"

"Then figure it out before you start asking stupid questions."

Antonio figured that befriending them was a long way away, if Vasch was any standard.

* * *

><p>Gilbert couldn't help but talk excitedly as Vasch took them first to the pawn shop and then that big grocery store and then back to the bus. Eventually Vasch stopped with the "Do you ever shut up?"s, and instead ignored him, but Lili always looked interested in what he had to say. Ludwig tried to point out a number of times that she probably didn't know what he was talking about, but he didn't listen. And Antonio had been silent since Vasch brushed him off.<p>

"I brought meat." Vasch announced as they got on the bus. "More than one kind." He added, referring to their guests.

"Food?" Alfred was the first to respond, standing in front of Vasch and grabbing for a meal, which their friend with the gun didn't allow. "C'mon, Vee, heroes need to keep up their strength!"

Arthur pulled him back by the collar, shoving him back to his brother. "We all need to eat, so get." His eyes flicked towards the trio. "Welcome back, boys. Do you need something?"

"No?" Antonio said. "How's everything been?"

"Fine. Normal for us." Arthur replied curtly as Vasch handed him a piece of the pre-roasted chicken he bought at the grocery store. "And how are you?" Gilbert recognized that he probably didn't actually care, which kind of bothered him.

"We're great!" Antonio either did not notice or thought nothing of it. "We saw Vasch in the city and he invited us to the pawn shop you guys apparently like to go to, and it was a lot of fun!"

"It was?" Arthur looked towards Vasch, but was only received with a shrug. With nothing more to say, the Briton began to eat.

"_Salut_!" Francis greeted, watching them from what was formerly either seat four or seat five. "Gilbert and Ludwig, non? From a few weeks ago."

"Yes." Ludwig answered. Gilbert grinned at the French boy.

"Ve~ Ludwig! Gilbert! Antonio! You're all back!" Feliciano jumped at them in what looked like an attempt to get all of them in a hug but ended up being a miserable failure. He _did_ manage to hug Antonio before moving on to the German (well, Gilbert was totally _Prussian_, thank you very much) brothers. The kid was adorable, really. "You should visit more often!"

"We totally will, Feli."

"You will?" That voice was also Italian, but significantly less happy. "Great." _Does this kid have a tone of voice _besides_ sarcastic?_

"Nice to see you, too, Lovino." Gilbert replied, mimicking his tone. Lovino said nothing, too focused on his meal.

There was quiet as the bus kids began devouring their chicken without much in the way of manners (the trio excused that without a second thought).

"Ve~ Ludwig, Gilbert!" Feliciano finally said, smiling sweetly at them. "Can I show you something in the forest? It's really pretty!"

Gilbert raised an eyebrow, but agreed. "Sure, Feliciano. C'mon, Luddy, don't stray behind."

"You say that like I would." Ludwig replied, following them off the bus.

"Feli," Francis stopped them. "Be careful, all right?"

"Seriously, Feliciano," Arthur chimed in. "I don't want you coming back hurt."

"Have fun, Feli." Lili said. "And be careful. The woods are dangerous sometimes." Vasch and Matthew nodded in agreement.

"Ve~, I'll be careful!"

"Damn right," Lovino replied. "If you come back with a broken leg, all three of you die." Gilbert really didn't like that _he_ had to die if Feli was clumsy.

"Ouch. You _really_ have to be careful if you don't want _Lovino_ after you!" Alfred teased. Lovino shot him a glare. "Be back soon, 'kay?"

Feliciano smiled cheerfully. "Ve~."

It was kind of cute how they all told him to be careful.

Feliciano did lead them into the woods. He did lead them along the river, once almost falling in after he slipped (Gilbert had laughed, Ludwig had helped him up and wondered quietly how he did anything on his own). But they didn't seem to be getting any closer, judged by how Feli hadn't said a thing about it since they left, not even an "it's a surprise!" or "you'll really like it!" He _did_ monologue endlessly about food—pasta was his favorite subject, but apparently he liked pizza and gelato and hamburgers and Matthew says pancakes with maple syrup are good but he had never had a chance to try and if he did he didn't remember but that would be weird right? and… It went on and on.

"Yo, Feli," Gilbert said. Ludwig had given up attempts at conversation long ago. "Where are we going?"

"Ve~…" Feliciano paused to think. "Well, there _is _a pond this way if you want to see it."

"What do you mean?"

"If we keep going this way for a few minutes, then you reach this little pond, and sometimes you can see fish and water spiders on the water and—"

"No, no, what were you going to show us?"

"Ve~… I kinda didn't think that far ahead."

Ludwig looked between his brother and their new friend. "Feliciano, is there something you needed us for?"

"I wanted Antonio to talk with them."

"Excuse me?" Ludwig's eyebrows raised.

"Ve~, I think something happened," Feliciano clarified. "I don't really know what, but Lovino was angrier than usual before Antonio stopped coming over."

"Lovino can get angrier?" Gilbert asked sarcastically.

"Ve, of course!" Feliciano didn't catch that. "He's usually pretty happy for someone who doesn't like to smile."

"He doesn't like to smile?" Ludwig repeated. _Not_ _a farfetched idea_, Gilbert thought, rolling his eyes.

"Well, no… I think it's that he doesn't like to smile without a reason. Like Alfred smiles to smile, but Lovino only likes to smile if something really makes him happy. He wants there to be a meaning behind his smile, I think."

"Wow." Gilbert asked. "You know them pretty well, don't you?"

"Ve?" Feliciano tilted his head, and the so-called Prussian didn't answer. "Anyway, do you want to see the pond?"

"Sure." Ludwig replied.

* * *

><p>Lovino would never understand his brother. Never, ever, <em>ever<em> would he understand the little freak. Especially now.

What the hell was there in the woods that could be considered 'pretty'? Yeah, Feliciano always did like looking at art, but even _he_ couldn't find anything 'pretty' about that place in the summer. You had to wait 'till the _winter_ for it to be pretty. That idiot.

_And_ he forgot to take Antonio with him! How stupid could Feliciano get?

Speaking of which, said Spaniard was talking to Alfred about food, but he kept glancing at Lovino in a way that almost seemed sad r uncomfortable, before cheerfully going back to Alfred. "I know this recipe for this chicken, it's really good! I could make some sometime."

"That would be awesome! Is it spicy?"

"_Sì_, but it's still really good! Do you like spicy food?"

"Salty, man, that's the best. Like those fries at McDonalds, do you know how much salt they put on those things?"

"Lots?"

"Yeah! It's great! You like McDonalds, right?"

"Umm… yeah, I guess so."

"Really? Good, 'cause Matt only eats it 'cause, you know, we don't know when we'll get our next meal, and I think it's all because of Francis, 'cause he has these prissy tastes, you know?"

"Or maybe it's because you two idiots have the worst tastes ever," Lovino commented, glaring extra furiously to make sure Antonio got the message of 'quit looking at me'.

"Wha?" Alfred looked shocked, not noticing Lovino's expression like the _absolute moron_ he was. "We do not, Lovi! And besides, what about you? I mean, I like pasta and tomatoes as much as the next guy, but you two are crazy!"

Antonio apparently wasn't as moronic… not completely, anyway. "Lovi, are you mad at me?" Antonio asked.

_Yes. Because you're acting like you frikkin' give a shit about us._ "Why would I?" _Why wouldn't I?_

"That's just how he normally is," Arthur said, before going back to concentrating on the job ads with Francis and Vasch. "You get used to it."

"Shut the hell up." Lovino retorted.

"Are you, Lovino?" Antonio pressed.

"Shut up."

"Why?"

"Man, give it up. Like Artie said, Lovino is Lovino. Feliciano can tell you that." Alfred had a semi-serious face on, and didn't seem to be teasing like he usually did.

"Do you ever say anything important, Alfred?" Lovino snapped.

"Yes. Do you?"

"Lovi, about my question—"

"What about _my_ question?" Lovino raged.

"What are you talking about, Lovino?" Vasch asked, looking from Antonio to Lovino to the others on the bus.

… So Lovino had neglected to tell them about Antonio's previous visit. Wasn't any of their business.

"_Oui_, what question?" Francis agreed, his face showing blatant confusion, and maybe a tinge of annoyance.

"Did something happen we don't know about?" Matthew asked, but Lovino didn't really hear it.

"Nevermind. Forget I said anything."

"But—" Antonio tried to say.

"I said _forget it_." Lovino growled. _When will those _idioti_ quit acting like they care?_

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- I feel like I'm writing Arthur wrong, but I could just be paranoid. Am I?

And, yes, I should probably work on Lovi a bit more. That's a soon-to-be thing!

And Feli's plan probably failed.

Also! "Salut" = informal hello in French. Like "hi". "Idioti" = idiots. "Vee" = pronunciation of the letter "V", as in Alfred attempting to come up with a nickname for him because life is more fun that way!

I've kind of taken a liking to writing Pawn Shop Guy. His dialogue was a lot longer before I thought I should delete it… I might bring him back. He's my new background OC.

Reviews! They are magnificent! They fuel the earth and bring us trees! … Okay, not really, but they make me happy. :]


	7. Chapter 7

To celebrate no homework, I wrote a chapter. :]

And possibly worked on Lovino. Maybe. Your mileage may vary.

* * *

><p>"We're back!" Antonio smiled happily when Gilbert announced their return. "And Feli was right, that was awesome!"<p>

"Nothing is awesome until the winter," Lovino replied. "Idiot."

"Then we'll go back in six months." Gilbert dismissed it.

"You pushed me in!" Ludwig snapped, making the Spaniard jump in surprise. He boarded the bus, no longer soaking wet, but that might be because Feliciano was frantically trying to dry him off, andwas failing because Ludwig kept waving him off. "Don't worry about it, Feliciano."

"Ve, but you're all wet now!"

"I'm fine."

Lovino burst out laughing.

Alfred giggled, Matthew smiled sympathetically, and Arthur and Francis both smirked ever-so-slightly in amusement. Only Vasch and Lili kept all their seriousness. And Feli.

"See, Luddy, they find it funny!" Gilbert said. "C'mon, don't worry, little bro! I knew you didn't have anything in your pockets, 'cause you don't have a phone and you keep all your money in this jar in your closet!"

"… How do you know where I keep my money?"

"… That's not important."

"And I did have change from the café."

"Yes, but no dollars!"

"My receipt?"

"Why do you need that?" Ludwig sighed and muttered something very close to a "nevermind"—in Lovino-language.

"Do you need to go home, Ludwig?" Arthur asked. "You won't catch a cold or anything, I don't think, but going around in wet clothes is pretty uncomfortable."

"I'll be fine, I think."

"You've gone around in wet clothes?" Gilbert asked.

"When it rains, when I go swimming in the pond, when that loud blonde git who lives on Cross Boulevard sprays me with his garden hose…" Arthur shrugged.

"I always knew there was a reason I liked that place." Francis commented innocently.

"Can it, frog."

"Aw, Arthur, don't be such a stick in the mud."

"Yeah, you'll end up like Ludwig," Alfred chimed in. Arthur set his glare on the boy, but it softened and stopped after a minute.

"Anyway, c'mon, we gotta go home." Gilbert said, "Toni, Luddy! Antonio, you wanna stay at my house tonight? We'll hide Ludwig's dogs!" This was in reference to a past event where one of Ludwig's two dogs decided he _really _didn't like Antonio and proceeded to chase him back outside.

Antonio hadn't been over since. But if they hid the dog, why not, right?

... Ludwig should get some turtles. They were much better than dogs!

"Ve, you have dogs?"

"Two of them, yes." Ludwig replied, a little happier now that he was talking about his beloved (_demonic_) pets.

"Ve~, Lovi, do you remember that one time there was that dog in Freestate Alley and—"

"Feliciano, when did you go to Freestate Alley?" Vasch asked suddenly, sharply, like someone somewhere was in trouble and Vasch was likely to shoot them. Feliciano's eyes widened and he suddenly looked like he was about to cry.

"It was a long time ago, relax." Lovino replied before his brother could attempt an answer. "We don't go there anymore."

"Why not?" Antonio asked.

"It doesn't matter," Vasch answered quickly. "You said you had to go?"

"Bye!" Gilbert waved, even though they were all within fifteen feet of him.

"See ya guys soon! You should come by whenever you want! Maybe we'll see you in the city!" Alfred grinned.

Goodbyes went along for quite a long time before they left.

* * *

><p>There was that tension again. Matthew really hated that tension.<p>

It _radiated_ off Vasch (_Surprise, surprise_, he noted sarcastically), Lovino (once again, not really a shocker), and a little from Arthur. Francis and Lili looked more-or-less relaxed, but Matthew could tell they saw something was up, too.

And then, for once, Alfred wasn't talking, meaning he, for once, sensed something.

And Feliciano's expression was a puzzle he couldn't read—which bothered him, because Feliciano was someone who was very in touch and expressive with his emotions.

"Lovino," Vasch said, jerking Matthew from his thoughts. "What did you mean earlier about a question?" The older twin remembered how angry Lovino had been, and said something... what was it?

_"What about _my_ question?"_

"Ve?" Feliciano also snapped to attention. "Question?"

"Does it matter?" Lovino asked. _No, we're just your family, aren't we?_ Matthew replied in his mind.

"Oh yeah," Alfred spoke up. "What was that earlier? When Antonio and them came over."

"Does it matter?" He repeated.

"Lovino," Francis looked dead-serious, "Did you say something to Antonio?"

"Why?"

"Because you're avoiding questions. Did you?"

"Shut up." _His ability to avoid questions is amazing,_ thought Matthew's inner sarcasn. Outer politeness didn't voice this thought.

"_Non_. Did you?"

"Lovi, c'mon," Alfred said. "Did you say something to Antonio?"

"Ve~… Lovi, does it have to do with what you asked me?" Feliciano asked.

"Feli, I ask you a lot of things." He wasn't looking at any of them—_Wonderful job acting like nothing happened, Lovino_. Matthew wondered if he should silence that inner voice. It really was quite the rude thing.

"Ve, no! You know, that question about why Antonio comes to the bus! That was, like… a week ago? Ve~ I don't remember."

"Did you ask him that?" Arthur asked. "I mean Antonio."

Lovino paused, examining a spring that stuck out of one of the seats (Francis, Arthur, and Vasch all warned them and each other repeatedly not to touch the little rusted metal). "… And if I did?" It really didn't help that he now sounded guilty—probably for not telling them.

"Why didn't you talk to us about it?" Lili asked. Lovino ignored her.

"Lovi?" Lovino also ignored his little brother.

"Why are you being difficult?" Vasch asked. _Have you met him?_

"It's just none of your business."

"Why did you ask him?" Arthur questioned, and then quickly added, "Out of pure curiosity." Matthew's inner sarcasm found much to snark at there.

Lovino looked at him straight in the face. Of course, the minute he gets to talk about his point of view. "My own dad didn't want me. Why the hell would some stupid bastard come and talk and act like my friend when I'm not wanted? I'm not stupid, I know when people don't care about me." _Clearly you don't._ Did he think _they_ didn't care about him, either?

"Do you remember when I found you?" Vasch prompted suddenly.

"What?" Lovino frowned (more than usual), puzzled.

"When I found you. You were trying to steal my food." Lovino nodded, silenced by the memory and the strange time to bring it up. "You started yelling at me in Italian, and I didn't get it, but once you said 'brother' in English, I finally got the picture. You to show me what you were trying to talk about, and here we are to today. You remember that?" Lovino just nodded again, clearly confused. "Well, Lovi, remember that people don't always need a reason. Me? I just saw two boys who needed my help or they were going to die. I don't like him all that much either, but not because I think he doesn't care about us. Maybe Antonio sees a cranky little brat who could be his friend." Lovino paused, keeping eye contact with Vasch for a long time. Then he looked down and just stayed silent.

"Vasch, that's so nice!" Matthew blinked, and remembered Lili had never heard that story. Matthew himself hadn't heard it in a while.

They didn't talk about their stories often.

Not even Francis.

His mind flashed back to a time they were surrounded by children like them. A messy brown head and bright green eyes and a soft smile. Then people who weren't like them. Those people sneered and scolded and called themselves caretakers even though they weren't all that good at their job.

His mind flashed back to yellow and orange, relief and fear and amazement, both good and bad.

"Mattie, you okay?" Alfred asked, garnering the attention of Arthur as well. They both stared at him with confusion. "You're spacing out."

Matthew shook his head. "I'm fine."

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- "That loud blonde git who lives on Cross Boulevard" was supposed to be Denmark. I just didn't feel like putting him by name. His jokes… yeah… it was all good natured~!

And I know in canon Germany has three dogs. He gets his third one for his eleventh birthday. So goes this!canon.

"Lovino-language" = loaded with curses.

Lovi's daddy issues are so... goodness, Lovi.

And sarcastic inner!Matthew is sarcastic.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N-** Another chapter for your enjoyment!

Or not enjoyment, if you swing that way.

Wrote this to Coldplay and Eurovision 2010/11. Does it show?

* * *

><p>Ludwig wasn't sure how he felt about the kids on the bus.<p>

Not because of his original reason (were they the kind of people they should hang out with?—he decided that they were), but now because he didn't know if he should continually visit people who _really_ seemed to hate him.

Particularly Lovino.

Since a certain incident where a certain big brother had pushed him into a certain pond, he had noticed Lovino _did not like him_. At all. Which was weird, because his little brother looked set to become Ludwig's new best friend. He could have pushed this off as 'Lovino likes no one', but Vasch and Arthur didn't really like talking to him either.

He didn't know about the others, but those three especially.

So, when he boarded the bus three days later (alone, _but that meant nothing_), he wasn't surprised in the least to see two of them (Vasch wasn't present) send him a cross between a mildly curious look and a glare. In fact, he kind of expected it.

"Hello." That curious look was bothering him. The glare even more so.

If Feliciano noticed, this was his method of helping. "Ve~, hi, Ludwig! I was going with Alfred and Matthew into the city! Do you wanna come?"

"Yeah, Lud, it'll be fun!" Alfred grinned with him, took him by the wrist, and led him off the bus with an amazing amount of strength. "We'll be back soon!"

"Dammit, Alfred, if something happens to Feli, I will fucking kill you!" Came the familiar Italian voice.

"Nothing will happen, Lovino." Matthew called back as he followed out, Feli in tow. "Sorry about them." He said after a minute.

"Matt, why are you apologizing?" Alfred asked.

"Because you dragged him out of the bus without even asking if he wanted to come?" Matthew quirked an eyebrow. "Or without saying what he needed?"

"Do they ever need something?" Matthew didn't respond. Which kind of annoyed Ludwig. "Anyway, Lud, what's been going on?"

"Nothing, really." Gilbert and Antonio had gone off to go do God-knows-what (so long as it didn't end with another trip to the police station, Ludwig didn't want to know), and so he had decided to come see the boys and Lili. Out of boredom. Pure boredom. He wasn't getting any sort of attatchment to the bus kids.

Not at all.

"Really? Something's always got to be goin' on! I mean, the sun's moving across the sky and people are outside!"

"… Did you want me to mention that?" he asked.

"No, but you could have!"

Ludwig, unable to think of a response, switched the topic to something on his mind since he was dragged away. "What exactly are you doing in the city today?"

"Not stealing." Matthew said immediately, defensively. More points against him? "We aren't today."

The younger twin didn't skip a beat. "That's why we brought little Feli. Isn't he the most adorable thing ever?" He patted the younger boy on the head.

"Ve~, Ludwig, we ask the nice people for food and sometimes if they're not so busy they'll give us money or food or a drink!"

"Sometimes an entire meal!" Alfred almost skipped along in his cheer. "That's what we're aiming for!" He pumped a fist as if trying to energize the group.

"It sounds hard." Ludwig commented, not really knowing what to say. These three really believed in the generosity of people—Ludwig had never needed to know, and thus could not draw a conclusion on the subject, but maybe one day he would.

Alfred's pace slowed for a minute. "It is." But then he turned back to Ludwig and grinned ear to ear. "But you know what? This life is just one of the trials that comes with being a hero! It's things like this that make you stronger! Right… stronger! Forget the past!"

"I didn't say anything about the past." Ludwig replied, confused.

Something dark and sad passed over his smile, but like his previous hesitation, it disappeared far too quickly for Ludwig to be sure it was even there. "And yet we still need to forget it, don't we? C'mon now! There's a spot with lots of people around thisaway!" Was "thisaway" even a word? He made a mental note to look it up later.

Matthew took over directions about ten minutes later, because it was around then Alfred decided to reveal he actually wasn't all that good with such things and had only the vaguest idea where they were headed. Ludwig had to wonder why he was so taken with this group, since with anyone else he would have been more irritated at something like that.

Feliciano talked nonstop. It wasn't just on pasta, and Ludwig learned he had a huge interest in art ("Ve, sometimes I can get Lovi to go to the bookstore with me and there are lots of books with pretty pictures of Monet and da Vinci and other painters because paintings are pretty with lots of color..."). He also was quite the food critic for someone who couldn't afford to be choosy, saying pasta and pizza were much better than his favorite foods—wurst and potatoes—and proceeded to give him an in-detail explanation of the problems with his favorite foods (he was beginning to wonder if it was on purpose), which annoyed him, but he didn't stay mad long, to his realization and annoyance and confusion.

"So, Lud, I don't exactly know how well you'd do asking for food," The proper term was "begging" wasn't it? "But you should try anyway. For us?"

"I'm not sure I'd know what to do." Ludwig said skeptically.

"Yeah, we didn't when we first started out, either. Francis showed us what to do, 'cause he's like, really good at talking to people. Except he always uses weird Frenchie words, which he says is 'cause if he acts like he can't speak a lot of English it gets more pity." Ludwig suddenly found much more to fear in the oldest boy to live on the puke-yellow school than he should. "And 'pity is what we are supposed to exploit, _mon frères_'!" Alfred tried his hand at a rather questionable French accent, and then shrugged. "So he says."

"Anyway, just watch what Feli does and try an imitate it. You said you were German, right?" Matthew continued as if Alfred was making complete sense right then. "Do you know a lot of German?"

"More or less." About as well as he knew English, thanks to his bilingual upbringing.

"Then try Francis' technique. Should we split up?"

"Ve~, I wanna go with Ludwig!" Feliciano said, surprising the blonde.

"I don't think we need to, Matt," Alfred told his brother. "C'mon, let's go!"

* * *

><p>"Don't worry, Ludwig, it's just not everyone's thing!" Alfred assured him later on. "I mean, and we've had more practice asking for food, so don't worry!"<p>

"I'm sorry I haven't been able to be more of a help." Ludwig learned one thing from this adventure: he was _very_ bad at lying and acting like them. He didn't realize such a thing beforehand, because he never really had a reason to lie, but… Well, he felt bad that he had tried to help and failed. And he had no money on him, so he couldn't even buy something for them.

He really hated feeling useless.

"It's okay, you tried your best." Matthew chimed in. No "you were a fine help" (because he wasn't) or "you did great" (because he didn't). The older twin carried a bag with a foot-long sub sandwich, so far the only thing any of them had managed to get off people. There was also a small bag of chips, but he doubted there would be much for them between eight people, no matter how young.

"Ve~, Ludwig, don't worry, I'm sure you'll do better next time!" Feliciano said, mimicking Matthew's gentle expression. "Now you kind of know what to do!"

No, no he didn't.

"T-thank you, Feliciano." He finally said.

"Ve!" The Italian noticed no pause and happily continued. "Ve~, so should we try a little longer and then go home?"

Alfred said, "Yeah. Maybe a few more people. Whoever looks like they're not in a hurry, 'cause if they're in a hurry, they ignore you. Rude, right?"

"U-um… Alfred… where are we?" Matthew asked suddenly, looking around, probably for a street sign. "We're not— …We have to go. _Now_."

"Wait, wait, Matt, what's wrong?"

"Alfred, look where we are."

Alfred did so. His eye caught the one street sign nearby. "… I can't read it. I swear, my eyesight's going… which sucks, I'm only ten and I'm going blind!"

"We need to go!" Matthew insisted.

"Ve~, Matthew is something wrong?" Feliciano evidently couldn't see the sign either. Ludwig could. Freestate. So?

"Why, we aren't…" Alfred paused. "I-it's okay, Matt, we just leave and he won't—" He was silenced by the sight of a large man putting a gun to his brother's head.

* * *

><p>Arthur usually would not be motivated by the sound of their friend's returning to look up from his book. It happened often—every day, in fact. It was nothing to bother him.<p>

He _was_ motivated, however, by the sound of Alfred reassuring someone, the sound of stifled sobs, and the sound of Ludwig attempting to mimic the former. It was not a pleasant thing to listen to.

"Mattie, it's okay, you had to. We don't mind."

"I-I-I'm so sorry…"

"It's okay, bro. You have nothing to apologize for."

"B-but… I know, but…" A pause to collect breath. "I'm sorry…"

"Feliciano, it's over now, you can calm down."

"Ve~, that man is so mean…" Very open sobs.

"Yes, he is. Please don't cry anymore…" Uncomfortable tone of voice.

_That man_. Please not _that man_.

"_What. Happened_?" Arthur asked, tense, dropping his book next to him and jumping up.

When Alfred looked up at them, Arthur could see a blazing fire in his eyes. Blue fire was worse than red, indeed. But behind that, there was fear. Shakiness. "That's stupid asshole in Freestate Alley saw us! He threatened to shoot Matthew!" So _that man_. Fucking perfect.

"I-I had to give him the sandwich we got from this nice old man, and I'm sorry we don't have anything to eat and all…" Matthew added. He was wiping at his eyes, clearly trying to get over the incident.

"Shh, _Mathieu_, there was nothing to be done." Francis brushed some of the hair out of the younger boy's face in an attempt to calm him. "We've gone without dinner before and we will again."

"You fucking idiot!" Lovino snapped, stealing away his brother from an apparently quite useless Ludwig. "I told you to be careful! And you know better than to go there!"

They all did.

"Ve~, sorry, Lovi, we didn't look where we were going…" Feliciano said.

"Just sit down, already. Take a fucking nap." It was his own way of caring, Arthur supposed. "Just go to sleep, all right, Feli?"

"Ve…" And Feliciano did. Right there and then, without a second thought. Lovino sat down next to him and began running his hand through his little brother's hair, talking softly in Italian. Feliciano seemed to react happily to it in his sleep.

Had he been Antonio or Alfred or even the stupid frog, he probably would have admitted it was an incredibly adorable sight.

"Are you feeling okay, Alfred?" he instead turned to the younger twin, who was attempting to get past Francis to keep consoling his brother.

Alfred looked almost perplexed by the question. "Yeah. I'm fine. I mean, nothing happened to me. So I'm okay."

"Maybe you should get some sleep, too. Or sit down or something." He began gently pushing the American towards one of the seats.

"I told you I'm fine." The fact he was resisting sitting down told him otherwise.

"Don't lie to me, you bloody git."

"But Mattie—"

"Don't argue with me, either." Alfred glared at him and pouted. "Alfred, I just want you to stop looking like you had a fright, too, okay?" The boy pouted further.

Vasch picked that moment to return. Lili was with him, along with Antonio and Gilbert. All were empty-handed.

Vasch took one look at Lovino showing his caring side, one look at Francis still trying to get Matthew to stop apologizing, one look at Alfred pouting at Arthur, and turned back to Antonio and Gilbert. "Bye." It was a command.

The boys blinked in surprise. "Hey!" Gilbert snapped, indignant. "I told you we have to get Ludwig and we were gon—"

"Brother, Antonio, let's just go." Ludwig said, going past the two and towards the woods. "Now."

"Huh? Luddy, what happened?" Gilbert asked, going after his brother.

"I'll tell you later."

Once they were gone, Vasch turned back around. "_What_. _Happened_?"

* * *

><p>"Ludwig, are you okay?" Antonio asked. Ludwig could rightly say he was okay, but also wasn't. He was shaken, to say the least, to know that "that stupid asshole in Freestate Alley" was so willing to point a gun a child, and he had to experience it. It almost felt like the gun had been pointed at him. Maybe it was because that, while it wasn't, it would have only taken one motion for that barrel to be staring him down. <em>Whoosh<em>, and then he'd be looking into a gun maybe a couple inches from his skull.

Just a _whoosh_.

Vasch wouldn't have shot them. When they first met. He knew that now. Vasch wasn't a killer. Vasch wouldn't have even _tried_ to pull the trigger.

That man would.

Maybe it wasn't best to be with the bus kids after all.

"I'm okay."

"Dude, what happened? Vasch looked like he was pissed off at us, but he was fine when we met up." Gilbert had a hand on his shoulder, red eyes searching his expression. He didn't like it, being examined by his older brother.

"I'm okay."

"I didn't ask that. Lud, what happened while you were there?"

"They were robbed." He tried to not be quiet, tried to sound strong, but his voice decided to betray him and stay at a low level.

"Clarify?" Gilbert just sounded confused.

"They took me with them into the city and there was a man with a gun and they were robbed and I was useless when they tried to ask people for food and I couldn't even get Feliciano to stop crying afterwards!" Ludwig's voice betrayed his anger, which just made things worse because he wasn't supposed to be all-emotions-and-impulses like Gilbert and Antonio. "Are you happy, _bruder_? Let's just go home."

* * *

><p>The worst part was Vasch couldn't even be mad at them right now.<p>

Not while the tear stains still shone on Feliciano's cheeks.

Not while Matthew was still hiccupping and couldn't rid himself of the distressed look in his eyes and kept brushing his hand against the spot where the gun had touched his scalp.

Not while Alfred was insisting he didn't think of a thing of the incident with that bastard.

Not while they went hungry for the night.

He couldn't be mad at them at all.

And so he just assured Lili they would be fine, and guarded their home as carefully as a mother bear would her cubs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Sorry to do that to you Luddy, Mattie, Feli, Alfreddie.

I don't think Vasch would actually hurt anyone... aside from that bastard on Freestate Alley. The terror of the homeless! Everyone would love the blood draining from that guy! Covered in holes caused by bullets that ripped at the tendons and muscles, bursting open artieries and stopping the heart, watching the killer as he tried and failed to draw his last breath, working to stay alive, only to die, right there, in a pool of his own blood, still repeating the name of his murderer in his head, his last thought...

Anyway!

Reviews? I like those. They make me happy!


End file.
